


Just a few Years

by Wicked_Muse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Characters, No angst here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Muse/pseuds/Wicked_Muse
Summary: Eskild has so much heart and so much love to give! He deserves the world. But no person is an island. This is a glimpse into the future; It's just a few years. Or - Evak babysit and have a talk.Repost due to glitches :/ Pray for me





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back! :) I wrote this thing about two months ago. Longer maybe. You might as well see it ;)
> 
> A concept - IMHO Eskild is a beautiful person who deserves all the best things in life and to be happy. He is like the stereotypical, emotional, Cancerian who wants to mother the planet. This is about a very big kollectivet+family= supersquad that Eskild has made for himself. 
> 
> He's a few years older than our squads, though. So this makes them think about their future. 
> 
>  
> 
> If there's a glitch go here to view: http://chimericsoul.tumblr.com/post/162533730389/just-a-few-years

 

Phil is a therapist and he met Eskild when he was accompanying one of his lost sheep to therapy. While he waits, he sits and reads magazines, drinking horrible vending machine hot chocolate and chatting with the reception staff.

Obviously, Phil learns all about the kollectivet and how awesome Eskild is. He can normally leave work at work. But... he finds himself thinking about that cute guy? With the nice smile! Who is obviously so nice <3

This goes on for a few weeks. One day they bump into each other at a coffee shop. "I only see you in passing. Let me buy you a proper hot chocolate?" Phil buys him a decent hot chocolate and is just so impressed by how lovely he is that he stays forever. Like, their date never ended. It's been years now and they're so gone for each other.

They've been married for years. [Some indeterminate point in the future; a few years after that] Yes, Everyone was there. It was a massive party. Sana and Isak may have cried. But you can't prove anything. Linn was best man. Noora was chief groomsmaid with Eva. Even filmed the whole thing.

They have a son named David. Eskild is dada now. Phil is Papa.


	2. Whatever we are, we're family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet David. He's 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with :) Just had to google how to do this text message thing [Seriously thank the Gods for Google] Photoshopped and reformated some stuff. 
> 
> I'm just a stan who's obsession led to imaginings. I had no choice but to write them. Characters aren't mine I'm just borrowing them. Onwards:

* **Stomp! Stomp!** * David had new shoes and he liked that they made noise. * **Stomp! Stomp!** * The best thing was jumping. * **Stomp! Stomp!** * So he jumped everywhere. * **Stomp! Stomp!** *

 

“Uncle Isakkkkk?” Came a voice about knee high, as the kid bought himself to a stop by grabbing Isak’s knees.

 

“Yes?” says Isak looking down and around to find the kids face. “I can hear you coming before I see you,” he says, picking him up and sitting him in his lap to get his coat on, “like a kangaroo…”

 

“Why does dada call you, call you son and you and aunty Noora family? You already have a mum and dad? Dontcha? Can you have more than one? Are you adopted too? Coz I thought I was dada and papa’s first…”

 

Isak laughed. Man could this kid talk! “You are so much like your dada.” 

 

“I wasn’t very little like you, but yes. kind of.”Well, that was a mess… “I mean… My mamma wasn’t well and my pappa wasn’t there. But your dada was friends with aunty Noora and…” Keep it simple for the child Isak. “I needed a home and your dada looked after me. Like family does. So we all lived together. Okay? I wasn’t really adopted. You were.” 

 

“Okay. And aunty Noora and uncle William?”

 

“Them too. Your dada has always been a really nice and caring person. He looks after people. What’s bought all this on?”

 

“We had to draw our family celebrating May 17th and mine was wayyyyyyy bigger than everyone. I didn’t have time to finish painting. And they were saying I did it wrong because it was too many and it was different to how everyone else’s looked.

 

“Too many people for the 17th of May? It’s a big day for friends and family to celebrate together.” 

 

“Dada, papa, grand papa and grand mama, aunty Linn and uncle Len, you, uncle Even, aunty Noora, uncle Will, aunty Sana, uncle Yousef, aunty Eva…” 

 

Isak laughs and points to the wall of family photos in their hallway- Even’s idea, he had lots of little projects like that around the place. Lifting David up to see better. He did do it right. See? There they all were: His family. “That’s okay. Not everybody in a family has to be related.” 

 

“Or only boy and girl couples?” 

 

“Yes. Like your dada and papa and me and Even. What matters is you love each other a lot and look after each other. That’s family,” says Isak, stopping at an old photo from a Nissen party at the Kollektivet. It wasn’t just a kollective, it was Eskild’s home for family-less teens. He was very lucky to have been a part of it. Very lucky that Eskild had found him that night and not someone else.

 

“Ohhh. Does that make you my brother then?” 

 

This kid! Isak sits him down and tries again. “I’m not that much younger than your dada. It’s just a few years difference. I can be… if you want? I can be a friend. Or a cool uncle? Ready to go home?”

 

“Yes!” David says slipping from Isak’s lap to the floor to stomp how ready he was to to hop out the door. “Yes! Yeahhhh! ”

 

“Oh my goodness. I can see why your parents needed a break. Even! We’re ready when you are.”

 

“Coming! Just packed some of chef David’s magnificent cardamom cookies to take home with him,” says Even. Appearing and presenting the box to a very excited little boy. Who then proceeds to shake them. 

 

“No, no! Careful or they’ll break okay? You want dada and papa to try them too, yes?” Even says lightly. No stress. 

 

Isak beams as Even manages to stop the kid jumping around in 0.5 seconds. Then he gives him a quick kiss; Just because. 

 

“What was that for?” 

 

“Your parenting skills are a cute.”

 

“You’re cute.” 

 

 

—*—*—*—*—

 

 

David went running to his pappa as soon as he answered the door. Very eager to talk about his cookies and get everyone to eat them and talk about how they were made and how they decorated them and how he helped and, and… 

 

All the grown ups just nodded and oohed and aaahed in appropriate places. Exchanging silent thank yous, as the living room looked straightened out compared to this morning and floor toy free. Albeit temporarily… 

 

Isak helps Eskild fold some sheets while Phil and Even are in the kitchen getting some drinks to go with the cookies. 

 

“So you guys had a productive day then?”

 

“We did laundry and had a nap. Thank you. You’re my favourite child.” 

 

Isak laughed, “About that.” Isak explained his conversation with David earlier. “I think he’s getting confused. You’re not that much older than me Eskild.” 

 

“A few years isn’t that near either. Well, whatever we are, we’re family,” says a slightly emotional Eskild, wrapping Isak in a hug. 

 

“Eskild. Stoppppp,” Isak says, half heartedly protesting. Arms hanging helplessly at his sides, he glares at Even and Phil to come help. They just laugh. Assholes.

 

David comes up and holds his hand though. “Oh,” says Isak, “come on up little guy,” As he scoops him up easily.

 

“Oh! Isak! Look! Look!” David says excitedly. “It looks like the photos at your house. See? I was right!” Isak looks at the piece of paper David’s holding and smiles, agreeing wholeheartedly. 

 

“My sons!” 

 

Isak rolls his eyes out of habit, more than anything.

 

“Is Isak my brother dada?” David asked again. Isak gives Eskild a look. 

 

“He’s your uncle and godfather,” Eskild says, looking in his eyes. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else in the world to look after you.” 

 

Isak gasps, looking from Eskild to Even. 

 

“If you guys are up for it, we’d love you both to be.” Says Phil, his arm around Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeh. Next chapter should be up soon. Comments and Kudos give me a happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) LMK what you think. I'd love to talk about these characters with you. Is something slightly off or on point? Opinions please! 
> 
> Kudos as % of hits give me faith that I've found the right tone. 
> 
> This fic is still being fine tuned. Its expanding at a rate that far exceeds the universe so I've decided to just give you what I have finalised and add the rest in chapters. TBC


End file.
